Annonce et conséquences
by chachouille
Summary: C est une fic ecrite avec elemiah suite a un pari donné par nj et san deux amies. Harm mac les mutations tombent quelles sont les conséquences


Titre : Annonce et conséquence

Auteur : Elemiah et Anne Charlotte  
Adresse email : et   
Catégorie : humour, NC17, romance  
Personnage : Harm, Mac et le Général Cresswell  
Spoiler : Aucun  
Résumé : suite à une annonce qui va bouleverser leur vie, la réaction d'Harm et Mac  
Disclaimer : « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

A/N : voila ce qui arrive quand on demande à Macnj une suite de sa fic Haylie, on récolte une fic à écrire… Le sujet nous a donc été donné par Macnj avec la complicité de Sanrever qui en a rajouté une couche évidemment !

SUJET : Fic NC 17, Mac et Harm évidemment!!! dans le tribunal et dans le bureau du CO, Cresswell qui les surprend, et bien évidemment la fic doit avoir un sens!!!!!! Vous devez écrire cette fic toutes les deux. (Anne charlotte et Elemiah) 



Il était près de 9 heures du matin quand Cresswell fit réunir tout son staff dans la salle de réunion pour faire le point sur les affaires en cours et faire une annonce. Personne ne pouvait ne serait ce que s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes. Les généralités furent traitées rapidement puis la mine du CO changea quelque peu avant qu'il n'annonce :  
G : Félicitation Colonel, vous voila promue à San Diego … Vous prendrez vos fonctions dans 4 jours … Vous allez nous manquer !   
Mac sourit encore sous le choc de l'annonce. Harm tenta de plaisanter :   
H : Et bien San Diego n'est qu'à 5 heures de vol alors …   
G : Si j'étais vous Capitaine, je ne planifierais pas tout de suite mes prochaines vacances … J'espère que vous aimez le pudding ?   
H : Général ?   
G : Londres … Et une promotion … Félicitations à vous aussi …   
Mac et Harm échangèrent un regard surpris et abasourdi puis le Général mit fin à la réunion. Quand ils sortirent, Mac dit tout haut :   
M : Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?   
H : Votre vie vient d'être bouleversée !   
M : Et pas la votre ?   
Elle lui lança un regard goguenard puis Harm soupira plus sérieusement :  
H : Londres et San Diego … C'est pas vraiment à côté …   
M : 8 652 km exactement …   
Elle entra dans son bureau et Harm la suivit :  
H : Vous y étiez préparée ?   
M : A quoi ?   
H : A ça !   
M : Votre accession à la grandeur ?   
H : Maaac !!   
Elle baissa les yeux et soupira doucement :  
M : Plus ou moins … Mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser …   
H : Et maintenant ?   
Elle releva la tête :  
M : Oui … Et maintenant ?   
Harm semblait mal à l'aise, il dansait sur place en passant d'une jambe sur l'autre :  
H : Je ne sais pas … Je … Nous avons 2 affaires à finir de traiter ensemble avant de quitter !   
Mac soupira exaspérée par la fuite de Harm dès que les discussions deviennent trop personnelles :  
M : Oui … L'affaire Sanrever qu'on plaide cet après midi pour commencer et l'affaire Macnj … Et il y a du boulot !   
H : Oui … Vous venez manger chez moi ce soir ?.. On pourra avancer …   
M : Restons ici … On sera au calme et forcé de travailler …   
Il essaya de cacher sa déception. Il avait espéré pouvoir en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair avec Mac au sujet de leur pseudo relation :  
H : D'accord … Je nous prendrai quelque chose à grignoter … Je sais à quel point vous pouvez être odieuse quand vous n'avez rien dans l'estomac !   
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis il lui adressa son flyboy grin avant de tourner les talons.  
Mac s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira en laissant son esprit divaguer sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie ces 9 dernières années. Il n'y avait qu'une seule constante : Harm.  
De son côté, ce dernier était en train de réaliser que non seulement sa vie allait être bouleversée mais qu'en plus Mac ne serait plus à ses côtés. 

Ils tentèrent donc de faire passer cette journée avec le plus de normalité possible pourtant, au fond d'eux, tout avait changé. Il était près de 16 heures quand Mac descendit dans la bibliothèque. Tout était calme mais elle remarqua la grande silhouette de Harm voûtée sur sa chaise en train de lire avec toute la concentration du monde. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup puis quand elle fut au-dessus de lui, un sourire vicieux éclaira son visage. Elle posa une main sur son épaule en criant « Booouuuh !! ». Il sursauta tellement qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Par réflexe, il attrapa le bras de son 'agresseur' et le fit basculer sur la table. Mac, pris au dépourvu de la réaction de son partenaire, se retrouva allongée presque sous lui :   
H : Maaacccc !!!!??? Ca vous prend souvent !!!???   
M : Du calme pilote !!! Vous êtes à cran ma parole !!!!   
La surprise effacée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :   
H : Et maintenant Colonel ?   
M : Quoi ?   
H : Et si je me vengeais ?   
Elle écarquilla les yeux :  
M : A quoi vous pensez Capitaine !?   
H : Maintenant c'est vous qui êtes en position de faiblesse !   
Elle tenta de se redresser mais il s'appuya un peu plus :  
M : Harm !!!   
Il lui fit un sourire vainqueur :  
H : Alors Colonel ?   
Cette soudaine proximité non préméditée mit Mac plus que mal à l'aise mais elle essaya de le prendre à son propre jeu. Elle sourit à son tour :  
M : Je vous retourne la question Capitaine … Que comptez vous faire maintenant que je suis à votre merci !   
Harm fut déstabilisé par ce retournement de situation. Il déglutit difficilement quand il vit qu'elle lui faisait ses yeux de félin. Le cœur battant, il se baissa un peu plus jusqu'à être à seulement 5 cm de son visage et il murmura :  
H : Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que je compte vous faire ?   
Mac se sentait de plus en plus fébrile alors que Harm avait appuyé son torse sur sa poitrine. Elle allait répondre quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Ils bondirent et tentèrent de reprendre contenance alors que Bud s'avançait sans se douter de rien. Il leva les yeux et vit que quelque chose clochait :   
B : Monsieur, Madame, tout va bien ?   
H : Oui … Oui Bud … Bon je remonte moi … A tout à l'heure Colonel   
Elle acquiesça et alla se cacher dans les rayons de livres. Ils l'avaient échappé belle, elle réalisa ce qui avait failli se passer, un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. 

Durant le reste de la journée, Mac essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au tribunal pour défendre le Lieutenant Sanrever. Cette dernière avait écopé d'une cours mariale pour trouble sur la voie publique et atteinte à la pudeur. En effet, la Lieutenant s'était baladée toute nue dans les rues de Washington après avoir un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille avant d'être arrêtée par la police locale.  
L'audience fut longue et beaucoup avaient du mal à garder leur calme quant au motif de la cours martiale. Recroquevillée entre Mac et Harm, le Lieutenant Sanrever n'en menait pas large. Les sourires moqueurs et les rires étouffés fusaient à la moindre allusion à cette soirée. Elle savait qu'elle avait largement dépassé les bornes et que sans l'intervention de ses avocats, elle aurait peut être fait un tour au département psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Bethesda. Le verdict fut une mise à pied et une mise à l'épreuve, douce punition à côté de la réputation qu'elle venait de se forger. A la fin de l'audience, la salle se vida peu à peu, au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait plus qu'Harm et Mac. La jeune avocate se leva mais elle se prit le pied dans sa chaise. Elle allait tomber mais Harm la rattrapa de justesse :  
H : c'était moins une vous avez bien faillit tomber Marin's   
M : en effet merci  
H : tout le plaisir fut pour moi  
Mac était encore dans les bras d'Harm, ils se regardent dans les yeux et tout ce qui avait failli se passer quelques heures auparavant leur revinrent en mémoire. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Harm commença à l'embrasser d'abord timidement, puis voyant qu'elle le laissait faire il continua de plus belle. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne, leur baiser se fit intense. Mais cela ne leur suffit plus, ils avaient besoin d'aller plus loin, de ressentir le contact, la peau de l'autre. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Harm déboutonna sa veste et la fit tomber à terre alors que Mac faisait de même avec la sienne. Il s'attaqua à son chemisier en commençant par le bas. Une fois déboutonné, il en écarta les pans pour pouvoir admirer sa poitrine retenue par un soutien gorge en dentelle de couleur rouge. Le souffle court, il murmura :  
H : très joli, Marin's  
Il enleva complètement son chemisier puis il s'attaqua à sa poitrine. Mac recula légèrement et se retrouva contre la table. Elle posa ses mains pour avoir un appui pendant que Harm commençaient les premiers outrages sur sa poitrine. Il embrassa la peau qui dépassait de son soutien-gorge et plaça sa main son dos afin de la caresser. Sans s'en rendre compte, Mac commençait à trembler légèrement. Il lui détacha ce morceau de tissu gênant et deux magnifiques seins bien ronds apparurent. Scotché un instant, il commença par les caresser tout les deux en se rapprochant de ses pointes qu'il prit entre ses doigts et les pinça gentiment pour les tendres.   
M: hum hum hum Harm !!!!!!  
Il approcha alors ses lèvres de son sein gauche et commença à le lécher et l'embrasser tout en continuant avec sa main gauche de jouer avec son sein droit  
La respiration de Mac commença à être de plus en plus irrégulière et son teint de plus en plus rouge, la température de la pièce augmenta ainsi que celle de leur corps.  
Harm décida de changer de sein et sans décoller ses lèvres de sa peau il se dirigea vers le droit. Sa main gauche se déplaça le long du corps de Mac afin d'atteindre le bord de sa jupe. Il défit la fermeture éclair et il délaissa sa poitrine pour accompagner la jupe qui descendit le long de ses jambes. Elle envoya celle ci à quelques mètres avec un rapide mouvement du pied et en profita pour retirer ses chaussures. Elle se redressa, défit la ceinture de Harm afin de sortir sa chemise puis elle s'attaqua au bouton un par un en remontant. Ses doigts caressèrent au passage son torse ce qui ne le laissa pas indifférents. Une fois la chemise a terre, elle défit le bouton de son pantalon et descendit sa braguette. Harm se dégagea et se retrouva en boxer noir et Mac en string rouge. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son presque amant et commença par déposer de léger baiser sur son torse. Elle sentait contre sa cuisse la réaction de Harm qui devenait de plus en plus évidente. Elle descendit de plus en plus bas et s'arrêta au niveau de son boxer. Elle passa ensuite ses mains sur ses fesses en les caressant puis les glissa dans son boxer pour le lui enlever et l'érection d'Harm jaillit. Elle posa sa main sur son bas ventre et l'autre sur son pénis avant de commencer un doux mouvement de va et viens en partant de ses testicules pour remonter vers son gland. Les gémissements et les cris de Harm se propagèrent dans toute la salle  
H : hum… hum… ah…hum….Sa…rah…  
Elle continua à le caresser puis sa bouche s'avança vers son pénis avant qu'elle ne commence par donner des petits coups de langue sur son gland puis sa langue descendit de plus en plus. Elle plaça alors sa main à la base se son sexe et le prit en pleine bouche avant d'entamer un va et viens. Les gémissements de Harm s'intensifièrent, ses lèvres continuèrent ainsi leur exploration. Harm enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Mac pour accompagner ses mouvements pendant qu'elle continuait sa délicate torture  
H : Sarah, s'il te plait  
Mac se releva et il l'embrassa puis il l'allongea délicatement sur la table. Avec ses mains il commença par caresser son ventre puis descendit de plus en plus vers son string qu'il lui enleva délicatement, tout en caressant ses jambes. Une fois la pièce de tissu à terre il remonta le long de sa jambe droite et, tout en l'embrassant, il passa sur son genou avant que des frissons ne parcourent tout le corps de Mac. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de plus en plus de sa féminité, elle écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Il commença par donner de légers coups de langue sur son clitoris déjà gonflé de plaisir, ce qui provoqua des gémissement chez la jeune femme:  
M: Oh Harm !!!! Hum…Hum …Oh oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Il continua de jouer tantôt le happant tantôt le léchant. Elle se cambra de plus en plus et mit ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant pour qu'il soit le plus près possible d'elle. Sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche. Harm glissa un doigt dans sa fleur de lys et la caressa doucement, tout en continuant de jouer avec son clitoris. Une de ses mains malaxa un sein. Sarah n'en pouvait plus du le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. La jouissance monta de plus en plus, son plaisir était au maximum, elle atteignait le 7ème ciel. Harm ressentit des contractions autour de ses doigts, elle allait jouir. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et ce fut l'explosion :  
M : OH HARM…….. HUM………….. OH……OUI……… OUI……… MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!! H A R M !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Il lécha son délicieux nectar puis il mit ses mains sur ces cuisses et d'un coup de rein la pénétra. Il attendit quelques instant avant de donner les premier coups de reins pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Mac passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il commença ses mouvements de va et viens. Elle se redressa et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour le sentir encore plus. Tout en continuant ses mouvements Harm caressait tantôt son dos tantôt ses seins. Puis il la reposa sur la table. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains et il en profita pour accélérer ses coups de reins. Elle n'était pas loin du plaisir suprême et des contractions s'emparèrent de tout son corps. Elle agrippa ses mains sur le rebord de la table et se laissa tomber. Elle se cambra et commença à jouir avant que Harm ne la rejoigne dans un cri rauque.  
Une fois leur respiration revenue à la normale, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de se passer :  
H : Mac … Sarah …   
M : Il ne faut pas rester là, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir …   
Elle se rhabilla rapidement alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux en faisant de même. Il essayait de sonder son esprit, en vain. Au moment de sortir, il dit :  
H : Alors c'est tout ?  
M : Il va falloir parler Harm … Mais pas maintenant s'il te plait, pas maintenant !   
H : Comme tu voudras …  
Il ajouta simplement quand elle ouvrit la porte :  
H : Je ne regrette pas Sarah …  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un simple sourire en guise de réponse avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.   
La tête bien ailleurs, ils eurent du mal chacun de leur côté à boucler leur boulot. Il était près de 20 heures quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient intérêt à se mettre rapidement sur l'affaire du Quartier Maître Macnj. Cette fois ci, la jeune femme était accusée de bagarre dans les dortoirs de la base après avoir perdu un pari contre trois autres recrues. Ce pari consistait à deviner la couleur du caleçon de leur chef de division et pour cela tous les coups étaient permis. En plus de l'accusation de bagarre, le Quartier Maître Macnj avait failli se voir poursuivie pour harcèlement sexuel. Quand Harm vit la photo du plaignant, il grimaça et ne put s'empêcher de dire :   
H : Harceler sexuellement un gars comme ça … Beurk … Vraiment pas de goût ce Quartier Maître Macnj … Ou alors fallait que l'enjeu du pari soit vraiment balaise pour qu'elle ose ! »   
Mac ne releva pas la remarque de son partenaire, trop occupée à repenser à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant dans ce tribunal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ils avaient fait une folie mais Dieu sait qu'au fond d'elle elle ne regrettait pas. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Cresswell, plus spacieux que le leur, et tentèrent de se concentrer. Mac resta le nez plongé dans ses papiers afin de ne pas croiser le regard de son partenaire et amant. Les minutes passèrent et la tension et le malaise grandissaient. Mac ne tenait plus en place alors elle saisit un rapport et se leva pour se positionner près de la fenêtre. Harm la suivit du regard, lui non plus n'en pouvait plus. Il serra les dents pour tenter de se reconcentrer mais la tentation fut trop forte. Il se leva brusquement en faisant grincer sa chaise. Mac sursauta et le regarda enfin en face :  
M : Harm ?  
Il s'avança vers elle avec dans les yeux, une lueur mêlée de passion et d'un brin de folie. Elle paniqua presque en sentant l'angoisse monter en elle :  
M : non Harm n'y pense même pas, on est au Jag  
H : comme si le fait d'être au Jag te dérangeait, je te rappelle que la salle de tribunal fait partie du Jag  
M : oui mais là c'est le bureau du général  
H : ce qui rend la chose encore plus excitante  
Il s'approche de plus en plus de Mac et pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il la regarde dans les yeux et murmure tout près de ses lèvres :  
H : si tu n'en as pas envie dis le moi et j'arrête  
M : je… ce n'est pas raisonnable Harm  
Elle détache mes yeux des siens car son cœur s'était un peu trop emballé à cette vue, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas lui refuser quoique ce soit s'il insiste. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout en laissant échapper de manière peu convaincante :  
M : je n'en ai pas envie  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains et dit :  
H : Sarah regarde moi et maintenant réponds a ma question  
M : je n'en ai…très envie, oh Harm !!!  
Il me pencha vers elle et commença à l'embrasser. Rapidement, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Le ballet entre leurs deux langues put alors commencer. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle se leva du fauteuil et passa ses mains autour du cou de son pilote. Leur baiser s'intensifia et Harm commença à déboutonner sa veste d'uniforme qui tomba à terre, rapidement suivie par la sienne. Il s'avança et Mac recula avant de se retrouver coincée entre son amant et le bureau du général. Elle s'assit alors dessus et écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser et faire remonter sa jupe. Il s'attaqua alors au bouton de sa chemise en partant du bas tout en déposant un baiser sur sa douce peau à chaque ouverture supplémentaire. Il arriva rapidement au niveau de sa poitrine et déposa un baiser délicat sur son sein droit et un sur son sein gauche puis il continua de lui déboutonner sa chemise. En arrivant au niveau de son coup, il lui laissa un suçon puis il remonta, attrapa le lobe de son oreille et le mordilla légèrement. Il sentit que sa respiration se saccader et ses gémissements décupler :  
M: Harm… Harm… oh Harm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux  
M : Harm à mon tour maintenant  
Tout en restant assise sur le bureau, elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise en partant du haut. Ses doigts caressèrent sa peau qui apparaissait au fur et a mesure. Arrivé à son nombril, elle remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche et sa langue, et laissa des traînée humides sur son ventre. Elle lui enleva complètement sa chemise alors que les mains de Harm étaient en train de caresser les cuisses de Mac et que sa jupe remontait de plus en plus. Elle se cambra légèrement :  
H : tu es tellement belle Sarah  
M : oh Harm !!!!  
Il défit l'attache de son soutien gorge, et s'approcha de ses seins avant de commencer à les lui lécher en faisant de petit cercle avec sa langue, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la coucha sur le bureau après avoir poussé d'une main tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il se pencha et reprit là où il s'était arrêté, mais cette fois il s'occupa de l'autre sein avec sa langue pendant que de sa main droite il titillait la pointe de son autre sein. La respiration de Sarah se faisait de plus en plus difficilement et ses gémissement de plus en plus fort. Avec sa bouche Harm descendit de plus en plus vers le nombril de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta dessus et joua avec le piercing puis il descendit de plus en plus. Avec ses mains il remonta sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches. Il commença par embrasser ses cuisses tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son string qu'il lui enleva doucement. Il remonta le long de ses jambes tout en les caressant et arriva devant son intimité. Il commença alors par titiller son clitoris avec un doigt :   
M : Harm Harm HARM !!!!!!   
Sarah commença à sentir des papillons dans son ventre alors que le sexe de Harm était vraiment trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il remplaça son doigt par sa langue puis il joua avec son clitoris, tantôt à le lécher tantôt à le happer ou le mordiller gentiment. Il pénétra un doigt dans son vagin et commença un doux va et vient pour l'emmener à la jouissance. Ses doigts devinrent de plus en plus humides. Les cris de Sarah s'intensifièrent sous cette délicate torture et le va et vient de Harm se fit de plus en plus rapide. La jouissance arriva et elle poussa un grand cri :  
M : OH HARM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Il enleva ses doigts et remonta le long de son corps. Il commença à l'embrasser quand tout a coup la porte s'ouvrit :   
G : ca…pi….tai…ne, co…lo……..nel …….. mais ………….  
Complètement affolés, Harm et Mac se relevèrent d'un coup. Cresswell les regardait d'un air hagard :  
G : mais …. Mais qu'est ce que … Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ??  
Le ton de leur CO ne leur laissait rien présager de bon. Un peu en retrait, Mac avait laissé Harm démarrer les hostilités :  
H : Monsieur … C'est pas ce que vous croyez … enfin … Je veux dire …  
Plus il avançait dans sa phrase, plus il bafouillait. Mac lui lança un regard de travers alors il se déchargea :  
H : Dite lui vous … Dite lui Colonel !  
Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda son supérieur :   
G : Oui, dite moi Colonel !  
M : Général …  
Elle allait essayer de prendre elle aussi un moyen détourné mais devant le regard de Cresswell, elle renonça. Elle soupira d'un air fautif :  
M : Nous sommes désolés de ce qui vient de se passer Monsieur …  
G : Désolés !!!??? C'est le moins que vous puissiez être !!! Non mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête à tous les deux !!!?  
Mac et Harm échangèrent un regard inquiet et mal à l'aise puis il poursuivit :  
G : Et je peux savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure !!?? Depuis combien de temps vous prenez les bureaux du JAG … Que dis je … Mon bureau !!! Pour un hôtel de passe !???  
Harm déglutit et répondit doucement :  
H : C'est la première fois Monsieur … Un moment d'égarement   
G : Ah pour être égaré, vous vous êtes sacrément égarés tous les deux !!! Je suis encore en train d'hésiter à vous poursuivre pour atteinte à la pudeur et harcèlement sexuel … Ca n'est pas ce que vous plaidiez pour le Lieutenant Sanrever et le Quartier Maître Macnj aujourd'hui !!??   
Mac répondit en regardant le bout de ses pieds :  
M : Si Monsieur mais …  
G : Il n'y a pas de mais Colonel !!!! Est-ce que je dois ajouter les charges de fraternisation ou non !!??  
C'est Harm qui répondit :  
H : Non Monsieur … Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avant que vous nous donniez nos nouvelles affectations ce matin …  
G : Voyez vous ça … Et pourquoi avoir attendu aujourd'hui et dans mon bureau en plus Capitaine ?!  
Il répondit avec sincérité :  
H : Parce que j'étais un idiot … J'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt !  
Mac et Cresswell restèrent bouche bée, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons :  
G : Est-ce que j'ai bien compris Capitaine ou je rêve !!??   
H : Vous ne rêvez pas Monsieur … J'aime cette femme depuis 9 longues années mais le protocole militaire m'a empêché de le lui avouer alors ce matin … Quand les mutations sont tombées, mon self contrôle ou ce qu'il en restait s'est envolé …   
Cresswell n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre sans trop savoir comment réagir. Mac posa une main sur le bras de son partenaire et ajouta :  
M : Il en est de même pour moi Monsieur … Et je vais vous faciliter la tâche … Considérez que je viens de vous faire part de ma démission du Corps des Marin's !  
Harm sursauta et se tourna vers elle !  
H : Tu es folle !??  
Elle était calme :  
M : Non … Juste amoureuse …  
Leur CO serra les poings et dit d'un ton plus ou moins colérique :   
G : Rhabillez vous correctement et dégagez de ce bureau tous les deux !!! Hors de ma vue !!! Ce soir vous êtes la honte de l'armée américaine !!!  
M et H : Oui Monsieur !!  
G : Et ramassez moi cette pagaille avant de partir !!!  
Ils s'exécutèrent et quittèrent le bureau sans demander leur reste, trop heureux de ne pas être fusillés sur place. Mac allait franchir la porte quand Cresswell l'interpella :  
G : Colonel !  
M : Oui ?  
G : J'imagine que ceci vous appartient ?!  
Il agita devant son nez son petit string rouge, aussi rouge que devinrent les joues de la jeune avocate. Elle attrapa le morceau de tissus et fila sans demander son reste. Quand il eut fermé la porte, le Général resta debout un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un moment aussi irréaliste et embarrassant dans toute sa carrière. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et ironisa en regardant son bureau :   
G : Va falloir que je trouve une explication valable quand je vais demander qu'on me commande un nouveau bureau en urgence … Pas question de garder celui la … Non d'un chien, ils sont vraiment fêlés ces deux la, heureusement que la hiérarchie m'en a débarrassé … Et dire qu'on leur accorde une promotion …  
Il secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération. Pendant ce temps, Harm et Mac s'étaient engouffrés dans l'ascenseur :   
H : C'est le pompon !!  
M : Je te le fais pas dire … Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !  
Il lui lança un faux regard noir :  
H : T'as pas dit non si je me souviens bien !!  
M : Je pourrai jamais plus le regarder en face !  
H : Ca tombe bien, on est muté …  
Son ton changea quand il demanda timidement :  
H : Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure ?  
M : Oui …  
H : Pour tout ?  
Un peu mal à l'aise, elle répondit tout bas :  
M : Oui pour tout …  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se pencha vers son oreille et dit :  
H : Moi aussi je t'aime … Alors peu importe ce qui va nous arriver maintenant !  
Elle soupira :  
M : Même si on est poursuivit pour atteinte à la pudeur ou autre harcèlement sexuel ?  
Il sourit :  
H : Il se pourrait bien que cela fasse bien rire nos deux clientes, le Lieutenant Sanrever et le Quartier Maître Macnj !!  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel :  
M : Non mais tu te sens bien !?. Je te signale qu'on vient de se faire surprendre par notre supérieur pendant qu'on faisait l'amour dans et sur son bureau !!!  
Il grimaça :  
H : Dit comme ça, ça perd tout son charme … Mais bon, puisqu'il ne nous a pas étripé sur place, on survivra !  
Elle haussa un sourcil :  
M : A Londres ?  
Il sourit :  
H : Oui à Londres, ça me va …  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau puis Harm se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée et s'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Bud quand il vit ses deux mentors enlacés en train de s'embrasser :  
B : Monsieur, Madame ?..  
Ils sursautèrent :  
M et H : Bud !!? Non d'un chien qu'est ce que vous faite la !!?  
B : Euh … J'avais oublié un dossier … Je ne faisait que passer … Désolé …  
Mac et Harm échangèrent un regard blasé puis éclatèrent de rire, un rire nerveux. Ils avaient vraiment fait fort ce soir la. Bud qui se demandait encore sur quelle planète il se trouvait, bafouilla :  
B : Je … Je crois que je vais prendre … Prendre l'escalier … Bonsoir Capitaine, Colonel …  
Arrivé en haut, il rencontra Cresswell :  
G : Capitaine Robberts ? Que faite vous ici à une heure pareille ?!  
B : Je … Euh … Je viens chercher un dossier …  
G : Tout va bien Capitaine ?.. ON dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ?  
B : Euh … Oui … Oui Monsieur … Tout va bien  
Cressewell le regarda un instant puis il réalisa. Il leva les yeux au ciel :  
G : Ne me dite pas que vous êtes tombé sur le Capitaine Rabb et le Colonel Mackenzie ?  
B : Monsieur ?  
G : Il semblerait que l'annonce de leurs affectations les ait définitivement rendue cinglés !!  
Bud finit par sourire en s'imaginant bien que leur CO avait dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose :  
B : Je le crois aussi … Mais ils vont quand même nous manquer Monsieur !  
Le Général ironisa :  
G : Et dire que vous avez raison … Disons que je vais profiter de leurs derniers jours de présence pour leur en faire baver un peu …   
B : Monsieur ?   
G : Seulement après ils auront ma bénédiction … Ca serait trop facile autrement … Et puis ça va être tellement bon de les voir ramper un peu  
Bud sourit :  
B : Ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux … Ca fait 9 ans qu'on a engagé les paris … C'est Harriet qui va ramasser un gros paquet d'agent !  
Cressewell soupira :  
G : Et moi en perdre !.. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre quelques jours de plus !! J'aurais gagné non d'un chien !!


End file.
